


What's Your Poison?

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: 007, Boys In Love, Cliffhangers, Dancing, Dogs, Dorks in Love, Espresso Martinis, Ew, Gay Harrison Osterfield, Gay Tom Holland, Gin Martinis, Hanging out with Monty, Hanging out with Tessa, Harrison has a Boyfriend, Harry Holland is Unhelpful, Hollerfield - Freeform, James Bond - Freeform, Kissing Booth 2, M/M, Mutual Pining, Netflix and Chill, Nico - Freeform, Nico Comes BACK, Phone Number Exchanges, Puppy Cuddles Nurse Hangovers, Purple Rain Cocktails, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tarrison, Tessa gives the Best Cuddles, Tom is Upset, Torrison, WE love HOLLERFIELD though, bar tender, cocktails, hangovers, osterland - Freeform, texts, we hate him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: A Bartender and a customer. A lot of mutual pining and James Bond enters the picture!AKA I'm rubbish at summaries.WARNING; Just letting you know, this is completely fictional, none of this is real. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AS WELL.
Relationships: Harrison Osterfield/Tom Holland, Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Comments: 24
Kudos: 14





	1. OMG You're Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvels_blue_phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/gifts), [Jeston17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeston17/gifts).



> Title given to me by @marvels_blue_phoenix also thanks @Jeston17 you brightened my day yesterday, so hopefully I can brighten yours 💕
> 
> I imagine the bar to look like a place called Sager and Wilde in London but feel free to let your own imagination run wild.

Prologue

When Harrison was turned down by possibly the biggest job, that would’ve sky rocketed his career, he decided instead of moping about it, he would set up a side career to support him while he wasn’t acting.  
Harrison was definitely quite the crowd pleaser and when he applied for a job at the local bar, they hired him seconds later knowing he would draw customers in with his natural charm and of course his silly trick shots he liked to do now and then. He could definitely give some good competition on “game nights” as well as make drinks for everyone.  
That was where it all started and how he came to meet Spider Man. 

Chapter 1: 

The bar that Harrison worked in was very modern and attracted a lot of customers due to its “now a days” fit out, and of course people loved to come to chill out and try different drinks. During the week days it was quiet, but it was around Thursday to Saturday where the bar was pumping. 

Tonight was a standard Wednesday, so Harrison never expected Hollywoods Hottest actor to walk in. Then again life was full of surprises. Harrison was leaning on the counter reading through a “how to pour beer professionally” when he walked in.

Harrison’s head shot up when he heard footsteps, and then his heart skipped a beat. Standing before him was an absolutely gorgeous boy, he had chocolate brown curls and liquid hazel pools for eyes. He looked strongly familiar and yet Harrison couldn’t quite put his finger on it. His eyes reminded Harrison of espresso martinis, the way they looked so innocent and kind and yet so endearing and daring. Although the boy had dark shades under his eyes he was still undoubtedly the most strikingly good looking guy Harrison had ever seen. Although you can’t just fall in love with the way someone looks it doesn’t mean you can rule them out straight away. Harrison realised he was staring and shook his head before glancing back at the brunette quickly. 

“Oh my god, it’s Tom Holland” Harrison thought.  
Harrison was lost for words for a moment before realising he needed to speak, that was his job. He decided to keep calm and not say anything about the fact that TOM fricking HOLLAND was in the bar! 

Tom took at seat at the bench directly in front of Harrison and where he was working. 

Harrison tried to act cool, and took out two menus, a drinks menu and a food menu before placing them in front of Tom.  
Tom smiled weakly. 

Another customer walked in and ordered something immediately so Harrison set about making them a drink. He could feel eyes on him as he poured the beer into a long glass, but he brushed it off. He moved the glass up and down like he had many times before. Once he’d finished that he moved back to Tom and spoke. 

“Anything you have in mind?” Harrison asked. 

“What did you just pour? Can I have one of those?” Tom spoke, his voice - (according to Harrison) - was just like his movies and interviews, angelic if you may say. 

“Oh that was a Guinness but I don’t think I should be serving alcohol to minors” Harrison joked, 

“Funny” Tom replied sarcastically, before rubbing his eyes. 

Harrison grabbed another glass before pouring another pour of Guinness.

“Long day?” He asked as he set the glass down in front of time. 

“Oh you have no idea!!” Tom almost groaned, before taking a long sip of his drink. 

“Is there any food I can get you?” Harrison asked, but before he could answer a group of girls came over and asked Tom for a photo, before giggling like crazy. 

Tom sighed although he agreed. When he smiled Haz could still see he was tired, but even a tired smile from him looked like it could light up the whole world. 

When they’d left Tom turned back to Harrison, 

“Sorry what was that?” Tom said.

“Oh I was just asking if you wanted any food” Harrison repeated. 

“Yes please! Can I have the steak please?” Tom asked.

“Of course, sorry if it takes a while, but it should be ready in about half an hour” Harrison replied. 

“That’s ok, I’m not doing anything” Tom said back, smiling. 

“I’ll leave Charles to serve you I’ve got a break before I work for the night, hopefully you’ll be able to understand his French accent.” Harrison replied, and Tom’s face turned from happy to disappointed in a matter of seconds, well at least that’s what Harrison thought, perhaps he was imagining things?

Another group of people came over to Tom, while he was enjoying his drink and Harrison was just putting his apron down before he spoke again. 

“Do you want to go somewhere more private, I can take you?” 

Tom blushed bright red. 

“No no no! For you! So you can eat in peace. Without all these people.” Harrison quickly corrected, blushing himself. 

The red blush drained and Tom’s face returned to normal. 

“Yes please” Tom said chuckling at the misunderstanding. 

Tom took his drink and followed Harrison to another area behind the main entrance. There was a small section cordoned off, and Tom sat down smiling gratefully at Harrison. Haz then left and Charles brought Tom his food. 

“Uh I didn’t order fries as well” Tom said when he put the plate down.

“Oh uh, ‘Arrison told ze kitchen to make zem for you” Charles said. 

Tom blushed and giggled to himself, so it seemed like the cute bartenders name was ‘Arrison. He cut into the steak taking a bite. It was exactly what he needed on a Wednesday night. Cute bartenders, a good steak and maybe a glass of red wine would be ni-

“It’s on the house” Harrison said as he placed the glass down next to Tom’s plate. 

Tom blushed again. 

“I can pay for this you know” Tom mumbled. 

“It’s ok” Haz replied. 

"At lease let me join you for dinner….. so you don’t have to eat alone before your shift” Tom said quickly. 

“I would love that” Harrison smiled. 

Tom took his food and joined Harrison at one of the back tables. The two boys began chatting and in this light Tom began to realise that Harrison’s eyes were incredible. They hit all different shades of blue and then they combined together to form a void of blue. 

The wine was obviously getting to his head and soon enough Tom found himself giggling to basically everything Harrison was saying. 

“Do you have any other jobs other than this?” Tom asked, pulling himself together. 

“Yes! Actually I act along side this, it’s really good because when I’m acting they let me off and when I’m not they bring me back in again” Harrison replied. 

Tom was immediately interested as soon as he heard “acting.” 

“So you’re obviously in the acting industry, what roles have you played?” Tom asked. Taking another bite of his food. 

“I’ve been in a lot of short films nothing huge, although there’s a new Netflix series I’m in called The Irregulars” Harrison replied. 

“That’s so cool!” Tom replied. 

“I had two cameos in Spider - Man as well, but that was nothing” Harrison said quietly. 

“Oh my gosh! Thats awesome! Yes I had a small cameo in Spider - Man as well” Tom joked.

“You’ve got to be joking, that wasn’t a cameo darling, you were spider-man” Harrison teased and then blushing a lot when he realised he accidentally called Tom darling. 

Tom didn’t seem to realise he just giggled in response. 

This was the start of a web that was bound to expand.


	2. Poisoned and Cast Under a Spell.

“Bro! When are you going to shoot your shot with Tom Holland” A voice came. 

“Taylorrr! How many times do I need to tell you, he can do far better than me!” Haz groaned in response. 

“Yea you just keep telling yourself that” Taylor said sarcastically 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep the romantic songs for when he asks you to dance this evening” Taylor teased. 

“Oh god!" Harrison said, he'd forgotten this evening was the evening you could come and dance, it happened every second week.

Harrison hadn’t stopped thinking about the brunette for even a second. Harrison could barely even focus when he was making drinks and he managed to spill the gin 4 times in 5 minutes and if the manager knew how much gin he’d wasted he’d probably get fired. That’s a bit of an over exaggeration but you get it. It wasn’t until the exact same time next Wednesday when Harrison saw Holland again. He walked in looking just as tired as last week but he immediately perked up when he saw Harrison. Hey waved gently and Harrison who was drying some glasses looked up and returned the gesture by smiling. 

Tom moved to the bar and smirked when Harrison flipped the drink he was making and shook it in Tom’s direction. 

“Drink?” Haz asked raising an eye brow. 

Tom blushed, and replied “what’s the special?” 

“Well darling, don’t you have work tomorrow?” Harrison asked. 

“No actually Thursday is my day off which is why I come on Wednesday nights” Tom replied. 

“Well, I can make you something, and then you can guess what’s inside. Ya?” Harrison said back. 

“Ya!” Tom said mocking Harrison’s tone, causing both boys to giggle. 

Harrison then proceeds to mix together of concoction of Gin, Vodka, sour mix, some strange blue liquid which had “blue curaçao” written on it, and some cranberry juice. Harrison poured the picture into a cocktail shaker along with some ice before shaking it like there was no tomorrow. He strained the drink to get the remaining icicles out and with a bar strainer before pouring it into a fresh glass of ice. 

“Well Mr Holland, I present to you “The Purple Rain” Harrison said, placing a very purple drink with think slices of lime in it. 

https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/257057091217549036/ (purple rain cocktail) 

Tom took a sip and Harrison held his breath. 

“Oh my god that’s amazing!” 

Harrison let out a breath. “Glad you like it” He replied casually when really, if you had’ve been able to see what had happened inside of Harrison’s chest, you would’ve seen his heart do a giant flip, before almost pushing its way out of his chest to reach Tom. Damn Haz had never fallen this hard. 

“The balance between sweetness from the cranberry juice and the sourness from the sour mix and lime is perfect” Tom said taking another sip. Harrison smiled, and nodded, Tom was right but Harrison didn’t want to go all “drink nerdy” on him. There were plenty of things Haz could say in response but he decided to “play it cool.” 

Harrison tended to some other customers while Tom sat there. Harrison felt as though Tom was watching his every move, but that would be silly, why would a Hollywood star have a crush on a bartender who hardly acts, because he doesn’t get any roles. 

“Another!” Tom joked only loud enough for Haz to hear, and Harrison laughed at the “Thor” reference. (Anyone who’s seen the first Thor movie will understand the reference but anyone who hasn’t there’s this part where Thor drinks coffee for the first time and he’s in a cafe, and then he wants another one so he chucks the cup on the ground and shouts “another!!”) 

“What do you want?” Harrison asked. 

“Surprise me” Tom replied, smirking once more. 

Harrison spun around, to hide the blush and got to work, blush creeping up his neck. 

Harrison poured sugar syrup, ice, vodka, an espresso shot and some coffee liqueur in his cocktail shaker before, taking the other drink he was making and shaking them both at the same time. Harrison strained Tom’s drink first before crushing a few coffee beans and sprinkling them to add them to the top. He left it in front of Tom who smiled and took the glass. Harrison crushed some mint and added it to another drink, giving it to a passing waitress as he watched Tom take a sip.

https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/624241198342685023/ - Espresso Martini 

“You have a talent” Tom said once he’d swallowed. “If your acting is anything like your drinks, well…… I’m surprised you’re not working along side Tom Hanks.” 

Harrison blushed profusely. 

Before long Harrison was making drinks listening to Tom’s interesting stories, and watching as his cheeks got redder and redder as he drank more. 

“What time do you get off shift?” Tom asked Haz.

“Around midnight, I still have work and stuff as well, so I start at 3pm and go until midnight.” Harrison replied. 

“Well since it’s 11.45 and the other staff are taking over, do you want to dance with me? You know everyone else is dancing and I think I’m going to get asked by someone soon, so at least I should be able to choose the person I want to dance with” Tom stuttered. 

Harrison nodded slowly, before coming around the other side. Tom stood up and Haz lead him to the dance floor. Other people were dancing as well, but Harrison blushed anyway, had Tom Holland really just asked him to dance? 

Tom gently took his hand and lead him to the dance floor. Out of the corner of his eye Harrison could see Taylor wink at him and Haz blushed again. Tom giggled slightly and Haz held him up to stop him from falling.  
Tom wrapped his arms around Harrison’s neck and he did the same, then the two of them gently swayed to the music. Taylor was right, he had saved the romantic songs for Tom and Haz to dance to. His playing on the piano turned from live and bright, to slow and gentle. Harrison didn’t realise Tom had his head resting just below Harrison’s shoulder. It was then Haz realised Tom must be intoxicated, he couldn’t want to dance with Harrison. They continued dancing and because it was so dark and Tom was pressed so tightly against Harrison, no one recognised him. Harrison didn’t know what he felt. 

He should’ve felt amazing, I mean he was literally dancing with Tom Holland, but he didn’t he longed for more than just this. He didn’t know what he longed for but he wanted something. It was almost like he’d been poisoned, poisoned and cast under a spell, but surprisingly enough Harrison didn’t want this feeling to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Purple Rain Cocktail part is for @marvels_blues_phoenix, it was the first Cocktail they drank and therefore I decided to add it into this story since it fits in perfectly.


	3. He'd totally ruined this, hadn't he?

Tom woke up with a horrible head ache, his head was pounding and he felt sick. He rushed to the bathroom and grabbed a glass of water and some painkillers. He couldn’t even remember how he’d gotten home last night. But none of that mattered, the memories were fresh in his head, drunk or not, he could remember being pressed up against a sweet, gorgeous, raspberry smelling bartender, and swaying gently from side to side with him. 

He was broken from his thought when Harry, one of his annoying _younger_ brothers shouted. 

“TOM! You’ve got some explaining to do, don’t pretend you’re asleep because I can hear you” 

Tom internally groaned, his younger brother who acted like his father. 

Tom pulled on a hoodie, and some joggers and walked into the kitchen. 

“What do you want Harry?” Tom said, pouring himself a cup of tea. 

“Tom? Who the fuck was the boy who brought you home yesterday night?!!” Harry asked, _-Did we mention Harry acted like a father?-_  
his face pulling into one of his confused frowns. If it had’ve been any other circumstance, Tom would’ve laughed at the face Harry pulled, but unfortunately, Tom knew all too well exactly who Harry was talking about. 

_Harrison._

“Uh, über driver?” Tom said unconvincingly.

“The _“über driver”_ who apologised to me 10 times about how you had far too much to drink and it was his fault and then brought you inside himself, the _“über driver”_ which you kept whining over, and asking him to stay?” Harry noted sarcastically, smirking at Tom’s reaction. 

Tom was bright red. He’d heard from others he was stupid when he was drunk, but never this bad. 

“Ok, fine he’s the bartender at the local bar and the reason why he was apologetic was because he made me the drinks, calm down Harry you know what I’m like when I’m drunk” Tom replied, he breathed heavily, hopefully he’d saved himself. 

“Yea your _true feelings_ come out when you’re drunk” Harry snarked in response. 

Tom promptly snorted out all of the tea he had in his mouth and glared at Harry as he cleaned it up. 

“Ok sorry, but it still doesn’t explain why he brought you home, do you have a crush on him?” Harry continued, knowing he was pushing the boundaries. 

He earned another glare and Harry could swear Tom was part dragon sometimes. 

“Are you sure, you don’t have a crush??” Harry mocked. 

“Shut it” Tom snapped. 

“Well fine then, I guess I just won’t give you his number, he left it, but I mean if you don’t have a crush on him, you won’t need it will you.” Harry teased, waving a piece of paper above his head to emphasis. 

Tom’s eyes widened, and he reached up to grab it down. 

“No no no, you don’t have a crush on him, you won’t need his number” Harry joked, which only encouraged Tom further to grab his half finished cold cup of tea and splash it on Harry.

Harry stood on his toes, and he was around the same height as Tom which didn’t help. Tom lost it, he couldn’t breath fire but he could douse his brother in cold tea. He grabbed the cup and poured it over Harry, and while he was in shock, and was standing there dripping, Tom grabbed the paper. 

Success. 

He rushed back to his room before Harry could recover and locked the door.  
Grabbing his phone and with his shaking hands he carefully punched the numbers into a new contact, right before deciding he should thank him for dropping him home. 

Tom: Thank you for dropping me off last night , hopefully I wasn’t too annoying. 

Tom shivered in dismay, he didn’t even want to think about how embarrassing he must’ve been last night.  
Tom constantly checked his phone over the whole day. Harrison didn’t reply and Tom cringed, thinking that he’d completely freaked out the young bartender. Every time his phone dinged he quickly picked it up and checked only to see Harrison still hadn’t replied. 

Finally while after he’d finished working Tom was sitting on his bed trying not rip his hair out with Tessa, watching Netflix, when his phone dinged. Tom jumped, much to Tessa’s annoyance. He grabbed his phone with shaking hands annoyed when his “amazing iPhone 11 Pro” didn’t recognise his face, he scrambled to do his password mucking it up enough times to lock himself out of his phone for a minute! 

“Uh come onnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!” He groaned and Tessa internally chuckled. 

He shook the whole minute waiting for his phone to unlock, only for it to slip out of his hand and fall to the ground….he didn’t have a case.

“OH MY GOD! For fucks sake.” He yelled, and his poor puppy jumped back. 

“Sorry Tess,” he said, before picking up his phone and carefully typing in his password, and praying that nothing else would happen, like his phone wouldn’t die or start some random update. Luckily for him, none of that did happen and he opened his messages. 

**Harrison:** Sorry I replied late, I had a long day. Please no no, don’t worry about it, you were fine. It was a pleasure escorting you home, I was worried you might not make it home safely, anyone could’ve done something to you being outside alone and drunk, since I gave you those drinks, I felt it was my responsibility to make sure you were ok. 

Tom: Thank you so much. 

But instead of that, his hands were shaking so much and suddenly his dyslexia kicks in now, so he wrote “Tankh ouy so humc” 

**Harrison:** I assume that means Thank you so much? 

Tom: sorry, I’m dyslexic, usually it isn’t an issue, unless I get worked up? 

**Harrison:** worked up?

Tom quickly thought of an excuse.  
Tom: My younger brother, had a go at me, for coming home late with a random person, except you’re not random, but he doesn’t know that does he, 

**Harrison:** oh? Anyway, I hope you weren’t too hung over this morning, espresso martinis can be beasts in the morning, they’re not as innocent as they look. 

Tom: yea, it’s ok, like I said, today was my day off, and puppy cuddles always cure hangovers

 **Harrison:** OMG you have a dog!!!! Name? 

Tom: https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/668784613399030977/ Her names Tessa. 

**Harrison:** Oh! both of you are adorable, I have a dog too.

Tom blushed and quickly changed the subject, 

Tom: send me a photo. 

**Harrison:** https://www.pinterest.nz/pin/789044797206183101/ 

Tom: wow, so cuddly. 

**Harrison:** Me? Or Monty? 

Tom: Yea, imma skip that. 

**Harrison:** boo, you’re no fun. What are you doing?

Tom: Watching Netflix with Tessa. 

**Harrison:** lol, me too, Thursday nights are my nights off. 

Tom: what are you watching? 

**Harrison:** Kissing Booth 2

Tom: You’re joking. 

**Harrison:** well, I’m sorry, what’s wrong with watching trashy romances. 

Tom: No, nothing it’s just I’M WATCHING IT TOO

 **Harrison:** You’re joking. 

Tom: you wish. 

**Harrison:** you should watch it with me……….

Tom couldn’t believe this, was Harrison asking him out? Surely not!!!!  
Tom: I should probably go. 

A wave of something washed over Harrison. What had he done, had he said something. He’d totally ruined this, hadn’t he?


	4. A New Boyfriend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist, get ready to cry y'all.

It was the usual Wednesday night and Tom was more than excited to go to the bar tonight. The whole day he was ecstatic with energy. 

“You alright there, Tom?” Harry asked, when he came out in the fourth out fit he’d put on in the past half hour. 

“I don’t know, I’m freaking out!” Tom whined. 

“About what?” Harry asked, knowing exactly what he was fretting about. 

“You know exactly what I’m freaking out about” Tom groaned in response. 

“Tom, just go as you, dress how you ordinarily dress and stop being so self conscious, he’s just a bar tender” Harry replied, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Gee thanks Harry, you’re totally helping” Tom said back.

Tom ended up wearing the leather jacket he stole from Zendaya on set of Homecoming and dark denim jeans with a pair of docs to top it off. Grabbing his phone, Tom walked to the bar. 

He opened the door, and sat down in his usual seat, only to find Harrison wasn’t there. 

Tom waited for half an hour and just when he was about to leave Harrison walked out. 

“Oh, uh hey” Harrison said, smiling when he saw Tom. 

Tom smiled back, and was about to say something when Harrison’s phone rang. 

“Sorry sorry, excuse me!” Harrison said quickly. 

He picked up his phone and smiled at it, before clicking accept. 

“Hey handsome” Harrison said into the phone, and then it all hit Tom just like that. Tom frowned slightly his head was clouded over, good things never seemed to last long for him. Girls especially and that was how he found out he was gay, it definitely didn’t mean he thought the same thing would happen with guys too. 

“Yes!! Come join me, free drinks on the house, gorgeous!” Harrison squealed onto the phone. 

“Ok bye! See you soon!” Harrison said and he hung up. 

“Sorry about that, anything I can get you?” Harrison said to Tom, but Tom had zoned out, he couldn’t believe this, he wanted to leave. He felt pathetic, he had only known this guy for a few weeks and he was already pining over him. Maybe he was being unreasonable, maybe it was his friend, but why would you call your friend handsome and gorgeous? Tom decided to be polite and order a drink, and hopefully leave soon. This was supposed to be a good day. 

“Uhh, yes please, can I get a gin martini?” Tom asked. 

“Sure, going with the simple stuff today?” Harrison asked. 

“Mhm” Tom mumbled, Haz raised an eyebrow but didn’t question him. 

_________

Tom sat drinking gin martinis, trying to drink his feelings away, yea it wasn’t really working.  
Then, when Tom thought it was over, the door opened and a stunning dark haired boy walked in. Tom had obviously drunk too much to think it could’ve been the guy Harrison was ringing. Tom smiled at him, the boy had bright sea green eyes, they looked almost marbled, the green mixing in with a light blue. The boy didn’t smile back, instead he walked straight past Tom and over to Harrison. 

“Hey” he said, his voice was soft and gentle, Tom was really no match compared to this boy, I mean sure, there were plenty of girls and boys who “fan girled” over him, but this boy, no this boy was down right gorgeous. 

“Hey Nico” Haz replied, leaning forward to kiss him. Tom couldn’t bare this, he couldn’t watch. He felt so stupid as tears brimmed in his eyes. He put money down on the table, not even realising he’d slammed his chair into the bench, before taking his things and leaving. 

Tom walked out of the bar as quickly as he could and to make matters worse, it had begun to rain. As soon as Tom had left tears streamed down his face. Life was so unfair sometimes. 

“Wasn’t that Tom Holland?” Nico asked. 

“Yep” Harrison replied, “I wonder why he left so quickly?”

“Dunno, I mean maybe he had something on” Nico replied. 

“Anyway, what can I make you?” Harrison asked. 

“Can I just have you instead?” Nico asked, running a hand down Harrison. 

“Neeks, stoppp” Harrison complained softly. 

“Ok fine, I’ll just have a beer” Nico grumbled. 

_________

“Woah! Calm down!! Tom seriously don’t throw the glass!” Sam yelled, trying to contain his brother. 

“I’m not going to throw it Sam!” Tom yelled back. 

Harry had given up as Tom was a bit too much to handle for him. 

“I think you should go to your room and calm down a bit, you’re drunk and upset” Sam said, taking Tom. 

Tom wasn’t drunk raging, he was just trying to get a glass of water, but since he’d done stupid things when he was drunk in the past, his brothers were being cautious. Tom threw himself onto his bed, Tessa curled up next to him. She could always tell when he wasn’t feeling great and today was one of those days. Tom had held back the tears until now, and they streamed down his face, he angrily wiped them away, it wasn’t even a big deal…….

Harrison had a boyfriend.


	5. Changing your Screen Name?

*1 week later* 

Feeling upset and down was not a feeling Tom was use to. He was usually cheerful and happy and always lifting other peoples energy. This was an exception, but compared to what Harrison was going through right now, let’s say Tom was fine. 

_____

“Oh my god you pathetic idiot!” Nico yelled. “So you basically ruined this all, just so you could make me dinner… yourself, uh Harrison you know how disgusting your cooking is, and I can’t believe you cancelled the movie just so you could make me this gross dinner! You’re doing all these stupid auditions, you’re never going to get the role ok? You’re a shit actor and you’ll never make it, you will always need me here to fund you, so why have you done this! You know what I’m just going to go by myself, you go work in your bar, that seems like all your good at!” Nico yelled, and Harrison stood there. This wasn’t the first time Nico had done this. It seemed like Nico was only nice to him when they were having sex, and hell even if someone has never been in a relationship they’d know it was a bad match if that was happening. Harrison sighed. He didn’t know why he couldn’t just let go. Harrison did know, it was because he was scared, scared and trapped in this horrible relationship in which he was forced to be nice to this cruel person who used him and never encouraged him. Tears dripped down Harrison’s face as he walked to the bar. 

He was so stupid to stay with this person, he knew he deserved better than this. 

When Harrison walked through the door to “The Kingston Tavern” he found Tom sitting in his usual spot……….. on a Tuesday? He smiled and Tom weakly returned his gesture. 

Tom shook his head, what was Harrison doing here?

“Rough day?” Tom asked. 

Tom had not intended to see Haz at all tonight, which was half the reason he’d changed his day off, but he couldn’t be a rude idiot, he had no reason to be jealous.

“Yea, my boyfriend and I are having a heap of arguments and he’s been acting strangely lately, always making me feel bad and stuff” Harrison replied. 

Tom nodded, he wanted to punch himself for feeling hopeful, but he really shouldn’t be like that, not when Haz was clearly in an emotional state, but he couldn’t help feeling like he might have a chance, even if Nico was gorgeous. 

“Well if you ever need someone to talk to…..I’m here” Tom offered and Harrison smiled. 

“Anyway, enough emotional counselling, have got any girls?” Haz asked leaning over the bar. 

Tom hated this, everyone knew he was gay so why ask if he had any girls? Although maybe Harrison didn’t stalk him like the rest of the world did. 

“Uh no, actually I…..I um, I like boys?” Tom stated before looking down. 

Harrison’s face went from pink, to white to red in a matter of seconds and he blushed. 

“I’m so sorry, it was kind of stupid of me to ask them, when I’m into boys as well” Harrison apologised and Tom shook his head. 

“Can I make you a drink?” Haz asked trying to change the subject. 

“I thought you’d never ask” Tom joked back. 

___________

Harrison hand’s were sweating as he entered the room. He’d done so many self tapes and finally, finally the amount of people who had auditioned had been reduced. He didn’t have much support from anyone except him mum and sister, but honestly that’s all he needed. 

Harrison sat his legs shaking. His mum squeezed his hand. 

“You got this haz, you’ve been practising so long, just think about something that makes you happy, and the lines will flow on their own.” She comforted and he nodded. 

His name was called and he stood and gave his mum a look before taking his script and walking over. 

“Mr Osterfield, it’s a delight to see you today, as you know you’ve made it this far and we’d like to wish you good luck” a man said and Haz gave a small smile. 

“When you’re ready Mr Osterfield” 

The audio started playing so Harrison could reply. 

“What you like to drink sir?” 

“A martini. Shaken, not stirred” Harrison replied, his American accent flowing out. *Think about something that makes you happy*.

Harrison found himself thinking about Tom, not Nico, not his job, not his friends but Tom. His sweet laugh and his friendly nature. 

The men behind who were watching looked at each other and smiled. Harrison didn’t catch onto their nodding and smiling so he kept talking. 

“If you would excuse me but why is it that people who can’t take advice, always insist on giving it” Harrison said, as the audio recording played and suddenly the man stopped it. 

They all looked at each other and nodded and Harrison’s face turned pale. 

“I think that’s enough” one of them said, 

“We won’t need anymore from you thanks” another one piped up. 

Harrison didn’t know what to say, why didn’t they like him, why had they asked him to stop after only two lines. 

He nodded and walked out. 

“That was quick” His mum claimed as he walked out. 

“I don’t think I got it” Haz said. 

“Why?” Charlotte asked quickly. 

“They kept everyone else in their for ages and they told me they’d seen enough of me” Harrison sighed. 

“Hey, Harrison, this whole acting thing, yes you might get rejected sometimes but it’s not about falling down, it’s about whether you get back up” she said and Haz smiled. She was right. There were going to be plenty more opportunities. So, to start things off, he’d look at things from a high perspective. He’d just have to wait and see if he’d be changing his screen name from Mr James Osterfield, to Mr James Bond.


	6. I Want This Just as Much as You

Harrison didn’t expect to be having a fight with his boyfriend at work, behind the bar but here he was. 

“Didn’t I tell you, you wouldn’t get the job” Nico scowled when Harrison pulled him behind the bar so they didn’t cause attention. 

“It’s alright Nico, there’s plenty more opportunities” Harrison said, moving to try and cuddle his boyfriend in hope to break him out of his angry state. 

“Get off me” Nico said. 

Then, Harrison lost it. 

“What’s wrong with you? Every time I try to do something for you, you yell at me, I’m sorry Nico, I don’t want to do this anymore if you keep doing this, It’s not fair on me, you’re not supportive, damn even my dog is more considerate than you” Harrison shouted. 

“I know what this is about, this is about that actor who was in the bar the other night, what’s his name Tom Holland, what is it because he has more money than me, Harrison no one wants you, I don’t even know why I put up with you.” Nico yelled back. 

“No, Nico this I’m not arguing with you, not tonight, not ever, you’re a waste of my time, and don’t bring Tom into this, this isn’t about him, this is about you” Harrison said, standing and Nico stepped back. 

“Alright, I’m sorry” Nico said. 

“I accept your apology Nico, but this, isn’t going to work” Harrison replied. 

Nico leaped forward as Harrison was about to walk out. 

“You can’t leave me” Nico said, grabbing Harrison’s arm. 

“Get off me” Harrison shouted, but Nico only held on tighter. 

“You’re nothing without me” Nico yelled. 

Nico was about to throw a punch, when a hand stopped him. 

“That’s the thing, maybe you’re nothing without him, now you heard him let go, or…” Tom trailed off, standing in between them. 

“Or what” Nico spat. 

“Or, I’ll get involved” Tom said, pushing Nico back. 

Nico did in fact retreat, but not with out throwing his glass on the floor first (see Sam, that’s a _“chuck your glass on the floor”_ rage actually is). 

“Are you alright?” Tom asked. Harrison didn’t say anything, instead he pulled Tom in for a kiss. Their lips enveloped in warmth, almost like the feeling of alcohol running down your throat. 

Tom kissed him back before pulling away. 

“Haz, I want this as much as you do, but you just broke up with your boyfriend, are you sure you aren’t using me as a “get away” Tom said. 

“Trust me, we were in a horrible unstable relationship for ages, I wanted to leave him.” Harrison replied and Tom smiled. 

“And I’ve also wanted to kiss you for ages” Harrison said, and he pulled Tom in for another kiss. 

Tom smiled and kissed him back. 

Suddenly Tom’s phone dinged. 

“Oh my god look, the new James Bond as been announced Harry just sent it to me” Tom exclaimed. 

He clicked the link Harry had sent him and promptly dropped his phone. 

“Wow, you all good there” Harrison asked, picking up his phone. 

“Why did you tell me?!” Tom asked. 

Harrison have him a confused look and looked down, sure enough his name and photo was emblazoned on the screen. 

“Our New Agent 007, introducing you to Mr Harrison James Osterfield” 

Harrison heart leapt to his throat, this wasn’t actually happening! 

Tom pulled Haz in again, and kissed him once more.


	7. Unwelcome Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unwelcome Guests and whipped cream drinks yaya!

“Are we you going to have a drink to celebrate this?” Tom asked, once he’d re read the article 20 times to make sure he knew Harrison had actually got the part. 

“Yes! I’ve got an idea, I’ll make those rainbow shots where you pour each one and it changes colour as you go. Since I’ll be leaving soon, I guess I’ll make it now” Harrison said and Tom smiled. 

So after the two started dating, Harrison had to go away for filming and because Tom was seen on set multiple times, there were suspicions he was playing James Bond, but when the Paparazzi caught Harrison and Tom kissing, the articles changed from “Tom Holland as James Bond?” To “OMG SpiderMans dating James Bond!” 

_______

Harrison was busy filming when a not to welcome raven haired boy walked onto set. Tom was the first to see him. Tom’s protective mode kicked in, but he restrained himself and patiently waited as Haz was just wrapping up. 

“Wowww” Tom said as he watched Harrison. 

Haz smiled, but when he caught sight of his ex boyfriend his face dropped. 

“Who invited him?” Haz whispered and Tom shook his head. 

“Harrison, Harrison” He called running over and past security. 

Security grabbed him but surprisingly Harrison let him through. 

“Nico, great to see you again” Harrison said dryly. 

Nico gave him a shy look and then a scowl for Tom. 

“What would you like?” Harrison asked. 

“I just came to say sorry, I never properly believed in you and now you’ve made it an I really want to apologise” Nico spilled out. He did seem sincere though. 

Harrison smiled. “Yes, Nico, I forgive you” he replied. 

Nico smiled going to pull Harrison in for a hug. Harrison stepped back and Nico stopped and gave him a look. 

“So now you’ve got the role you’ve become so stuck up you don’t want a hug” Nico said. 

“Or, maybe he has a new boyfriend” Tom replied defensively. 

Nico rolled his eyes. 

“There’s so much more I can give you, you definitely don’t need him” Nico snarked. 

Harrison calmly stood his ground. 

“Nico, I don’t think it was meant to be, there was a reason we broke up” Haz said quietly. 

Nico threw his hands in the air. 

“What more could you possibly want, I gave you everything” Nico sneered. 

“No, Nico you did everything the suited you, you didn’t think about anyone else except yourself” Harrison replied. 

“I think you should stay away from me from now on” Harrison said, but Nico didn’t seem to be having any of it. He tutted. 

Nico pulled another face and moved forward “you don’t know what you’re doing” he snapped. 

“But….I guess it’s your loss then” he added with a smirk. 

“Uh, sure” Harrison said confused. 

“I have a feeling this won’t be the last time I see you anyway” He muttered under his breath and Harrison gave Tom a look. 

Haz nodded at security, who came and took him away. 

“Well, ah, that was unexpected” Tom mumbled. 

“Let’s forget that ever happened” Haz stated, and Tom nodded in agreement. 

________

The two forgot completely about the incident and thought nothing of it. In fact, that night since they were wrapping filming up in that part of the country, Harrison decided he’d make drinks for everyone. 

So a long while later after everyone had a drink in their hand. Tom found himself sitting up at the bar once again, watching his gorgeous boyfriend making cocktails. 

“Anything I can make for you pretty boy?” Haz asked once he’d finished, leaning up to gaze into Tom’s eyes. 

“You think I’m pretty” Tom flirted

Harrison laughed and looked down, “you better hurry the offer won’t be up long” 

“Mm….how about something with orange?” Tom speculated. 

“Done, I’ve got a perfect idea” Haz replied quickly. 

Harrison proceeded to grab ingredients. He mixed lemon juice, Gin, soda water, sugar syrup, egg white and orange flower water together. He added a cup of ice and shook it all together. Tom watched in awe as he - as usual - made a scene. 

He strained the ice and poured it into a fresh glass. Tom was about to take his drink when Harrison knocked his hand away.

“Uh uh” he said and Tom gave a confused look. 

He shook some sort of liquid inside a container before opening it and spooning some of the contents out, and placing it over the drink. 

“Whipped cream?” Tom asked, as he watched Harrison place a candied orange slice on top.

He nodded and passed it to Tom. 

Tom closed his eyes and took a sip and colour swam in front of his eyes. The tanginess of the sour, citrus mix was cut perfectly with the sweet whipped cream on top. As the drink ran down his throat, it warmed his whole chest. 

He opened his eyes to see Haz giggling. 

“What are you laughing at?” Tom asked. 

He pointed and Tom realised he had whipped cream all over his lips. He blushed and Harrison chuckled. 

He leaned forward and Tom thought he was going to wipe it off, instead he pressed his lips against Tom’s and Tom felt his tongue dash out to lick the whipped cream off. Tom blushed again and Harrison laughed. Haz leant back over the side and kissed Tom again. 

“You taste like orange” Haz mumbled and Tom smiled. 

“No kidding” Tom joked. 

Tom rested his forehead against Haz’s. 

“I’ve been drugged” Tom joked “drugged and poisoned” he added. 

“By what?” Haz asked. 

“By you, you’re intoxicating” Tom murmured. “What’s your poison? Maybe I need to purchase some so I can leave that effect on everyone” Tom teased.

Haz could feel Tom’s warm breath against his own. 

“No, no I don’t think I’ll tell you, if I do I might have to kill you, plus I don’t want you doing that to everyone do I.” Harrison whispered. 

“How endearing, I’ll just save that for you then huh?” Tom whispered back. 

“Mhm” Haz mumbled. 

The night ended particularly eventfully. Let’s say Harrison loves whipped cream and got quite carried away. Then he carried Tom away, and no one saw them until they had to pack and leave for the next part of the movie. At this stage, Tom couldn’t hang around anymore, considering he had his own things to film but they face timed a lot. That was when an unwelcome guest decided to pay another unwelcome visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised how stupidly short the last chapter was, so I'll try and make this one and these last 2 lengthier.


	8. Let's Get Out of Here.

“I’m pretty sure I told you not to come back…….” Harrison scowled when he saw Nico again. 

“I can’t help it, I couldn’t resist you” Nico replied. 

“How did you get past security?” Harrison asked. 

“Now, if I told you, I’d have to kill you” Nico replied. 

“Leave me alone Nico” Harrison snapped back. 

“No, I think I’ll stay” Nico smirked. 

“No, I don’t want to call security but I will” haz replied. 

Before Harrison even had time to think, Nico’s hands were on him. 

“Ok, that’s enough” Harrison said, pushing Nico off him, but Nico seemed to think otherwise. 

“You don’t have your pathetic boyfriend to “protect” you know” he snapped. Harrison kept his cool and shrugged his shoulders. Honestly there wasn’t much you could do when people decided to be an idiot to you because they had their own problems going on. Haz knew Nico was messed up, which was why he was taking it out on him, but it was still no excuse. Nico’s mother had split with his father, and his father wasn’t even in the picture. That still didn’t mean he had a reason to be violent. 

“Security!!” Harrison shouted.

“Oh they won’t hear you” Nico replied, moving to touch Harrison. 

“Get your hands off me” Harrison shouted back. 

Nico moved his hands on Harrison, as he held Harrison down. 

Harrison pushed the raven haired boy off him, making for the door, only to be pulled back by Nico. 

“You’re not going anywhere, until I’m finished with you” Nico growled, and Harrison eyes widened, he swallowed hard. 

Nico pushed Haz onto the table in his trailer, and made for his draw string, when the door opened. 

“Back off” a voice came and Nico turned around. 

“You just don’t know when to stop do you” Tom said, pulling Nico out. 

“I’m sure Harrison warned you multiple times to back off, so I don’t know why you kept on doing it” Tom said. 

“No, you don’t even know the whole story, he wanted this as much as I did” Nico snapped back. 

“Oh, yea, lying always helps” the brunette replied, shoving Nico out. 

Security ran up immediately and because Nico had been not so subtle about what he was doing, police were there as well. 

“Are you ok?” Tom asked rushing up to Harrison, and pulling him in close. Gently pressing a kiss to Harrison’s forehead. 

“I am now” Haz said smiling, as his boyfriend held him. 

“Why’d you come back? I thought you went back to London” Harrison questioned. 

“Well, one of the actors dropped out, looks like they asked me to come back, I flew over yesterday and arrived this morning, and I came straight to see you, but when you trailer door was closed, I knew something was wrong, not to mention that fact and Nico is “soo so quiet.” Tom stated. “Mr Bond always needs a second in command” Tom finished. 

“Anyway, say hello to your new co-star” Tom said, opening his arms. 

Harrison laughed, pulling Tom in for a kiss. 

“You’re hilarious” Harrison joked. 

_____________  
“Now there, Mr Bond, you never know who you can trust…do you?” Agent 002 said, pulling the chair out. 

“Well, if that’s your thinking, then how do you know I can trust you?” James replied. 

“You can’t” came the reply, the man then proceeded to take his mask off. 

Bonds mind ran at a hundred miles and hour. Blofeld? Then again, who did he expect it to be. 

His hands shot to his gun and he had it in his hands, it was second nature now. 

James dodged the first shot, nearing the side of the wall for coverage. 

“You can’t run and hide from me this time Bond” Blofeld spat. Just at the last minute as he neared the corner the agent shot. The blonde saw blood spurt out, and when he turned he found the killer bent over, his hand over his shot. 

“You’ll never beat me” He screeched. The blonde made for a second shot, to kill him, and completely missed the bullet coming for his own chest. He saw it at the last minute and put his hand out to block it. Blofeld’s gun was up again. Bond was trying to ignore the pain in his arm, as he raised his gun. 

“You first” James coaxed and Blofeld smirked. 

“As you wish” and the sound of a bullet rang through the blondes ears. 

Suddenly, he was being pushed out of the way of the shot, and the last thing he saw before he fell was Felix. A second shot rang out. 

Blofeld collapsed, his breaths raspy. 

“Agent 007, are you alright?” Felix (Tom) asked kneeling down. 

“I think I’ll be fine” 

“Cut” the director called. 

Tom pulled Harrison up. 

“Oh god, that was amazing” Tom said pulling Harrison up for a kiss. 

“No, I just like showing off in front of spiderman” Harrison replied chuckling. Tom laughed too. 

“There’s no need to show off, I already know what you can do” Tom teased. 

“Maybe you should show me what you ca-“ Haz was cut off. 

“Can you two get out of here, I’m going to throw my lunch up if I watch you do anymore of that” Harry groaned. 

“Who invited you” Tom complained. 

“Oh, apparently you did…..when you asked me to be your assistant the other night” Harry snapped back, laughing when Tom rolled his eyes. 

“Let’s get out of here” Tom said pulling Harrison off set, giving Harry one last death stare.


	9. I Want all of You

Harrison straightened his bowtie, and ran a hand through his hair one last time. Reaching for the table, he took a bottle and took the top off, and inhaled the smell. It was one of the things that always calmed him down. He read the label and smiled. Tom had bought it for him for their 1 year anniversary, and to celebrate wrapping up James Bond, with many more to come. He closed his eyes. The gold liquid swished from side to side in the bottle. This was definitely an addiction Harrison had. He didn’t even know how he’d developed it, but there was something about it. 

Harrison arched his neck to the side and sprayed the liquid on, it was cold, but it evaporated quickly. 

Tom opened the door, and Haz turned and smiled as he looked at him, placing the bottle back down. 

Clive Christian No.1 Imperial Majesty.

According to Tom, it was “the perfume of his heart.” It was a joke, because it was a take on Clive Christian says about the perfume. 

“Oh god, you’re using that cologne. You know you become a million times more irresistible when you use that one” Tom said, walking over to Harrison, while Harrison blushed. 

“You look great by the way” Tom said, pulling Harrison in to inhale the scent he loved so much. 

“Not too bad yourself Holland” Haz whispered, squirming a little when Tom’s breath tickled his neck. Tom peppered kisses along until he got to his collar. 

“Thomas, I swear if you leave marks I’m breaking up with you” Harrison half scolded half whimpered. Tom just smiled. 

Harrison put the cap back on his bottle of aftershave, before taking Tom’s arm. 

“Come on, everyone’s waiting for their 007 to show himself” Tom said, as he opened the door. 

A car waited for them outside, and they drove to the venue where they were holding the premiere. 

As soon as they arrived people crowded around both Tom and Harrison. 

They had an interview at the doorstep, before they went in. 

“Mr Osterfield, did you know you’d get this role?” The reporter asked. 

“No, I definitely didn’t, my audition was shorter than everyone else’s, therefore I thought they didn’t like me at all” Harrison started. 

“I thought I’d stay a bartender” Haz joked, and the reporter gasped. 

“You were a bartender?” She asked. 

Harrison nodded, and the reporter was gone, lost in the crowd of people as the doors opened. 

Tom adjusted his glasses, because it seemed wearing fake glasses to premieres was his thing now. Anyhow, he and Harrison walked into the outdoor area, and down the red carpet. The crowd screamed. People reached over the lines and Haz and Tom parted ways to take photos. Becoming James Bond had completely sky rocketed his career and social life. Everyone wanted photos with him. 

Of course everyone already had enormous crushes on Tom, so seeing two gorgeous boys in one movie made everyones heart stop. 

The sun began to go down, casting an aureate light over everything. The light was like spun gold and when it caught Harrison’s eye it made his eyes look like the sea under a sunset. Tom looked over catching Harrison looking back. 

His heart almost stopped as he watched Harrison shine in the sunlight. Harrison’s long black tailored coat hung off the back of him and swished when he turned. His burnished buttons shone, and his white collar and bow tie was a stark contrast to the black blazer, waste coat and trousers he was wearing. 

“What’re you looking at” Harrison said, knowing Tom was staring at the other end of the carpet. Harrison smirked when Tom blushed. 

“I’m looking at the gorgeous sight I get to call my boyfriend” Tom replied, walking down to meet Harrison. 

Tom pulled Haz in and the crowd screamed as loud as they could. 

“It’s golden hour” Tom whispered into Harrison’s neck. “And the golden boy is looking finnnnneeeeee….” Tom teased. 

Harrison giggled. “Hurry up and kiss me” 

Tom didn’t need to be asked twice, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Harrison’s. 

When they broke away, the crowd was going wild, and nothing could stop them. 

“Ready to watch this movie?” Tom asked, and Haz nodded, intertwining his fingers with Tom’s. 

The pair walked into the theatre and Harrison gave him opening speech. 

“Hi everyone, as you all probably know, I’m Harrison Osterfield, I play Mr James Bond in our new movie “A New Time in This World.” For me, this has been an amazing experience and honestly I hope you all enjoy the movie, this is the first time I’ve had a huge premiere like this, so I’d also like to thank you all for being here today” Harrison said, and the crowd clapped and cheered. 

Tom spoke, and the two took their seats before the movie was under way. 

__________

Harrison smiled when the theatre “wooped.” Clearly meaning the audience had become attached to his character. He had tears in his eyes and when he looked over and Tom, he smiled back. 

He took Harrison’s hand in his own. 

“I’m so proud of you” Tom said, intertwining their fingers. Harrison smiled back. 

“I don’t think I would’ve been able to do it without you” Harrison replied. 

“I think you would’ve done just fine without me” Tom replied. 

“No, I’d still be trying to get out of the relationship with Nico” Harrison whispered. “And I’d never have got the role without your influence” Harrison whispered back. 

Tom just smiled and leaned over to press a kiss against his lips. 

Once the movie had finished people crowded around Harrison praising and congratulating him. 

It was so crowded that 5 people had to help escort Tom and Harrison out. 

__________

“What a great night” Harrison said, as he put his glasses on. 

“The movie was amazing, I have to say, you’re so much hotter than Daniel Craig” Tom said as he hung his suit up. 

“Yea right, good one. That’s like not even funny” Harrison said sarcastically. 

“What do you mean? I’m not joking, I think you’re way hotter than him” Tom said sitting on the bed next to Haz. 

“Aw” Harrison cooed, pulling Tom closer to him. 

“And you looked amazing tonight” Tom added, while Haz blushed. 

Tom buried his face in Harrison’s neck. 

“What are you doing? Tommy that tickles.” Harrison teased, as he took his phone out. 

Tom who was sitting in Harrison’s lap, grabbed Harrison’s phone and chucked it. 

“Put it away, Hazza” Tom whined. 

“You don’t have to chuck it, you can just tell me to get off my phone” Harrison replied, pulling Tom closer. 

Tom giggled. Harrison lifted Tom up so he could pull the covers back, before snuggling under them. 

“You still smell of that after shave” Tom mumbled. Harrison laughed.

Harrison pulled Tom in kissing him, first softly and then more passionately. 

“God Harrison, I want to kiss you so hard you can’t breath, and then I want you. All of you” Tom breathed. 

“And I’m not going to stop you.”


	10. Epilogue

Eventually Nico was arrested for sexual assault, and it wasn’t even Harrison who turned him in, it was someone else which just goes to show how messed up he really was. Harrison never saw Nico again after that, and I’m sure both he and Tom were glad to never see him again. 

Tom and Harrison meanwhile, decided 3 years after getting together, they’d adopt together. It was a bit of a jump, but after doing 2 other James Bond movies since the first one, they decided it was time for a little break, and what better way than to spend time with their adopted one. 

Tom jumped into Harrison’s arms when Haz suggested. It would be perfect for the both of them. 

“Are you excited?” Tom asked, as Harrison started the car. 

“Of course!! I can’t wait to meet our little girl” Harrison replied. 

“Neither can I, although Tessa won’t be very happy” Tom replied. 

“Maybe they’ll learn to love each other” Harrison replied. 

“Tessa’s very sweet so I bet they will” Tom replied. 

“Harry just messaged me saying “It might be too much of a step” Tom said showing Haz the message. 

“I think you’ll have to show him the baby and then he’ll realise” Haz joked and Tom agreed. 

________

A while later they made it to their destination. Haz opening the door for Tom. 

“Uh you treat me so well” Tom said. 

“Yea, don’t get use to it, our new darlings going to be getting all the attention” Harrison teased. 

“Rude, just neglect me then?” Tom asked. 

“Pretty much” Harrison replied and Tom pulled a face. 

“When the wind changes your face will stay like that” Haz joked and Tom laughed. 

They walked in together and went to reception. 

“Hello, we’re here to see Clover” Harrison said. 

The receptionist smiled. 

“She’s this way” she said directing them. 

“Oh and uh Harrison, can I have a photo please?” She asked, and Harrison shot a look at Tom before nodding. 

“Are you going to ask SpiderMan to hold the camera?” Harrison joked. 

“No of course not, can you be in the photo as well?” She asked and Tom joined, while she took a selfie. 

“Is it true that you use to be a bartender?” She asked, and Harrison nodded. 

Her eyes widened, before she got back into professional mode and pointed them in the direction of where their new sweetheart awaited them. 

They’d been talking with the people from the organisation for ages about having a suitable home and she was still very young so she’d need lots of TLC. 

One of the staff members showed them to the area she was in. 

Harrison opened the door and she came bounding up to him. He lifted her into his arms, and she licked his face. He giggled at her antics before she whined and threw her paws out. 

“Tommo, come here, I think she wants to meet her other dad” Harrison said. Tom who was watching his boyfriend and their new puppy from afar smiled and walked over. With arms out Harrison placed her in his. 

“Awww clover” Tom cooed. Even in Tom’s arms, she was wagging her little puppy tail, because she was so happy. Tom let her sniff him, before she snuggled right into him. 

“Aw, I’ve never seen her that happy before” one of the girls who’s name was Cassidy said. 

“After she had her leg amputated she she lost that spark in her eye, don’t get me wrong, she was happy but not the same, and then she sees her new dads and she’s the liveliest little pup ever” Cassidy said. “The fire in her eyes brighter than ever” 

Clover did a small bark in agreement and the three of them laughed. 

Harrison smiled. 

It was true, poor Clover got an infection when she was less than 6 weeks old and then it degreased more and turned into gangrene. Unfortunately she had to have her leg amputated, but it did nothing to dampen her spirits. 

“Thank you” the two said before taking her and saying good bye to the receptionist and leaving. 

Prior to them adopting Clover, they’d set everything up for her in the other room after they’d bought a house together. Tessa came and went for visits and the same happened with Monty. But now they had their own permanent puppy. 

Tom smiled once more as she curled up his his lap. 

He took her collar out, and clipped it around her neck. 

“There you go, your official ours Clove” he said and she looked up and nuzzled her head into him. 

“Aw I’m so happy” Harrison said. 

Tom smiled at his boyfriend as their baby fell asleep in Tom’s lap. 

When they got home, she was fast asleep, and Tom didn’t want to move. 

“Here, I’ll take her, and then we can go inside” Harrison offered, and Tom nodded. Harrison gently picked her up and placed her head on his shoulder before walking in.

She stayed asleep so Harrison placed her in her bed before moving to stand with Tom. 

“She’s gorgeous, even if she only has 3 legs” Tom said and Haz nodded. Clover was a chocolatey - caramel colour and she had a pink chest. She was a crossbreed so they didn’t know exactly what she was but they had a vague idea of what was in her. 

It looked as though she had some Brazilian Terrier, American Pit Bull Terrier and Danish Swedish Farm dog. But honestly it didn’t matter what breed she was, they loved her anyway. 

_________

Once she was asleep Harrison began to make dinner. 

“This calls for a celebration” Harrison joked. 

“Really?” Tom asked “what do you have in mind” he said smirking. 

“I was thinking champagne but hey, bartender in the house…what do you want?” Harrison said playing along. 

“Uh, Harrison, you know I can never choose.” Tom groaned. 

“You ruined the vibe babe” Harrison complained. 

“Just make me a drink hazza” 

“On it” 

So half an hour later, the two were at the table eating and drinking Harrison’s champagne, gin lemon and sugar cocktails. 

“This is great” Tom confessed. 

“And I can finally give you a kiss for your amazing work. The first time I tasted your purple rain cocktails I wanted to kiss you so bad” Tom said. 

“You can kiss me now” Haz offered. 

“I know” Tom said leaning over. Harrison with his James Bond reflexes reached out and caught the plate before it could fall. 

“Thomas, I did NOT mean take all the food down with you as you leant over” Harrison scolded lightly. 

“Sorry” Tom said, looking down. Harrison stood up and walked over to Tom instead, pulling him up. 

“Here I’ll just give you a kiss like this” Harrison whispered, and Tom giggled. 

30 seconds into their kiss, they were interrupted by whining. 

“Duty calls” Harrison said breaking away. 

“Noooo” Tom whined. 

“I’ll make it up to you” Harrison offered. 

“You better” he said before rushing after Haz to deal with his princess. 

-Fin


End file.
